Unexpected Consequences
by my time is now
Summary: Their best friends convinced them to meet each other acting as different people, what happens when then finally meet?


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- Okay this is my first time writing the couple of John Cena and Torrie Wilson, I had to write them at least once, seeing that they are popular in fanfiction. In some way this story is dedicated to XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx who has been writing this couple continuously for the last several years, a true shipper, go check her works out.

John Cena was relaxing at his home sitting on a couch in his living room, watching television. He was watching football in a sports channel and was deeply engrossed in it when he was startled by his best friend since childhood, Randy Orton who zoomed into the room and plopped beside him with a notable sigh. He instantly took the remote from John's hand and muted the Tv. He picked up a bottle of water from a near-by table and gulped down a huge amount.

John was watching it all with a look of annoyance on his face, "Alright, now that you have settled and calmed down a little, why did you mute the Tv? What is the rush and how did you enter the house?", he asked while trying to take the remote from Randy's grasp but he moved it away from his reach.

The taller man did not reply at once, he first took a few long breaths to calm himself down and then turned to face John. "The front door was open, as usual, and man, I really need your help, a big one at that, you are the only one who can help me out." He sounded real genuine in his plea for help.

John was not convinced, he knew Randy all too well, "What are you talking about? What plan? It better not be like the last time where I had to enter a girl's room through the window at night, only so that she could give you her phone number."

Randy laughed out loud at that, "Haha... yeah that one was funny, and dangerous too, it was just your luck that you did not get caught that night."

"Ugh don't remind me, I won't forget that night anytime soon, you don't know how long I had to run to get that dog off my back, too bad I had to lose my jacket in the process. But really, what is it this time? At least let me hear it first."

Randy suddenly became serious at that, "It's umm way... I mean little different from that, but there is still a girl involved. But this is a different scenario bro, you just need to act a little."

John was startled, "Wait what? There is girl in it too and you want me to act? As what? Don't tell me you want me to act as your rich father or brother now. But first of all, I am not taking part in your plan alright, that's it!"

Randy sighed, "Aha, you just listen the plan first man, it is not that hard, you just have to act as...well, me."

"What? You want me to act as you and talk or do something to this girl probably, uhh now I get it, in case something bad happens, she will remember my face, not my name, no man no, I am not that idiot, to hell with your plan!"

"John, just relax!" said Randy annoyed, "it is nothing like that, and stop putting words in my mouth, just hear what I am about to say alright."

"okay, okay" said John slowly, "You know what, lets hear the whole story first, and then I will pass my judgement, but it better not be a waste of my time."

"Thanks man, and it won't, now hear me out. You remember I mentioned a girl I keep talking to on Twitter? Yeah that some fitness model profile pic one, well you know we have developed a friendship over Twitter, shared our hobbies and passions, well today it turned out that she lives just 30 minutes away from here and I am supposed to meet her today at evening.

"Wow man, that's great, good for you, so what is the problem? Go and meet her, see if your Twitter friendship can develop into something else, what I don't understand is what does it have anything to do with me?" John exclaimed loudly.

"Thanks for your words of encouragement John, very much appreciated," said Randy in a dull tone, "but the problem is man, that I am suddenly very nervous."

John was surprised, "Nervous? But why? I don't see any reason, you obviously are free with each other, you know how she looks like, just go and have fun, wait, you do know how she looks like, right?"

Randy chuckled nervously, "That's the problem, I don't know how she looks like, I mean she never uploaded her original photo, only thing I know is that she is a blonde. And worst of all, I have developed a crush on her man."

John could not help himself, he broke out laughing, "Aww Randy has a crush, but he doesn't know on whom, oh man!" He spoke in between his laughter, but then suddenly became serious, "But wait, why are you telling me this and what is the deal me with acting like you?"

"Thanks for laughing at my expense, I am glad I was able to amuse you," Randy said, not too happy with the situation, but then sighed, "I can't help it really, I can't describe how it happened but I guess I like her sense of humour and personality and now I don't want to be disappointed man."

"Okay cut the chase Randy, tell me what exactly is your plan and what exactly you want me to do?"

"See John, I want you to go and meet the girl on my behalf, if she is ugly, end of discussion right there and if she is alright looking, I will reveal myself as the real me and face the consequences, no harm on you." Randy said matter of factly.

"Ow wow, what a brilliant idea, props to you for coming up with that Randy, but I am not doing it." John exclaimed.

"Why not, it is not that hard, just do it for me bro, I promise I won't bother you for one whole week, please, pretty please, there will be no harm done." Randy whined in his best girly voice.

After much back and forth arguments, requests, objections on John's part and empty promises on Randy's part, John was finally convinced for the act. He just had to.

"Okay okay I will do it, now tell me how I am going to recognise her and for fuck's sake, you at least know her real name, don't you?"

Randy grinned, "Yeah she would be waiting in front of Area Four, Kendall Square, wearing a pink dress and her name is Torrie, Torrie Wilson."

It was around 5 in the evening when John reached his destination. He parked his car and got out. He started walking towards the famous restaurant and scanned his surroundings looking for a female in a pink dress and his eye caught a blonde, wearing a form fitting pink dress, who was also looking around her surroundings. His heart leapt in his chest as he approached the female figure, she was very beautiful, way beautiful than he imagined. He walked and stood in front of her as she looked up to him intrigued.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Torrie Wilson?"

The pretty blonde have a hesitant smile, "Yes I am, and who are you?"

John gave one of his dimpled smile in return, "Oh sorry, I am Jo... I mean Randy, Randy Orton, I assume we were supposed to meet here."

Inside John was freaking out, 'Shit, I have forgot to ask Randy what they used to talk about. What am I going to talk to her?'

The blonde gave a pearly white smile in return, "That's what I know, okay where do you want to go?"

"I don't know much of this place, you are from around here, so you decide where to go."

"Hmmm okay I know a park that is near by, you don't have to take the car, we can just walk there, so what do you think?"

"Walking to the park sounds fine, especially when it means having someone as beautiful as you as company," John made a poor attempt at flirting.

Torrie laughed at that and also seemed to blush a little, "Why thank you Randy, I must say you are quite a good looking company too and easy on the eyes."

The mention of the name Randy brought John out of his fantasy world. He had to remind himself that he was acting as Randy and he was so engrossed in his act that he was already dreaming of having a good time with the blonde, ask her out at the end and start dating. 'I need to watch carefully what comes out of my mouth, she may be easily offended but I get to spend just one day with this lovely lady, so why not make the most of it?'

They were walking side by side through the busy streets of the city with Torrie leading the way and after about 15 minutes they were seated at a park with other people and mostly couples scattered around them. John wondered what and what not to talk or ask her, given that Randy had already shared many informations between them. He just decided to try his luck

Torrie was beyond excited and nervous, when she first decided to meet Randy, she did not even imagine in her wildest dreams that she would be meeting so fine hunk of a man, she was almost drooling the moment she saw him. His dimples made her knees weak and the deep voice sent shivers down her body. She tried to act as much as normal around the very handsome person.

"What do you do for a living" She was brought out of her dreamland by the deep voice coming from her left, she turned to face him and gave a weak smile, "I am a part-time model and still looking for a full time job, you?"

John nodded approvingly, looking her up and down, "Well that explains the fantastic figure and the grace in your steps as you walk, I am definitely impressed. I am a full time instructor in a gym."

Torrie was not sure if she should be annoyed or flattered but she decided to settle for the latter. This time she nodded approvingly looking him up and down, "Well that explains all these bulging muscles and the bully figure, I am sure you are very strong as well." She replied with a smile, her pearly white teeth showing.

They talked for a little more until they were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She took it out and saw that it was her best friend Stacy calling. She had to take the call.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call, I am sorry, I will be right back," explaining it to the muscled hunk, Torrie walked away a little out of Randy's hearing range. She then picked the call.

"Hello Stace...yes I am with him now...he is one fine looking man, unlike anyone you would have thought of...I am sure you will be very happy when you meet him...you want me to tell him right now? At least let me spend a little time with him first...no don't be jealous now...okay I will tell him...fine, bye."

Torrie ended the call and returned back to Randy. She saw he too was on phone and ended it right before she reached him. She observed that his whole demeanor had changed, he was now looking uncomfortable and nervous.

"What happened, is everything alright, you don't look good." Torrie asked out of good manner.

Randy breathed a heavy sigh, "Torrie, I have something important to talk to you, I just hope you won't get mad, but I am not Randy Orton."

Torrie was stunned on hearing it, she could not decide what to say or how to feel, she just remained staring at the handsome man's face.

"What? I mean how...who are you?" She asked weakly.

The person who was in return staring back at her said slowly, "I am John Cena, Randy's friend and I actually came here on his behalf. He just called and after our conversation said me to tell you everything."

"What? You are Randy's friend and you came here on behalf of him? Why? Wait, tell me the complete story and by complete I mean don't hide anything." Torrie demanded, confused and not feeling happy with the situation.

However as John continued to narrate the full story, a smile began to gradually form on her face and by the end of it she was laughing loudly. She just couldn't help it. John was visibly confused at her actions.

"Okay I don't know what happened but instead of getting angry you are laughing and I am not really getting it, you are feeling well, right?"

"Sorry John, I could not help it, but your story is just so damn funny, no I am not angry at you, you wait and hear my story first, I am sure you will understand everything by then." The beautiful blonde said while still laughing.

"You see John, I have a best friend too, Stacy, and she is the one who interacted with Randy all this time, she suddenly came to me today and said that she had agreed to meet Randy today but since she did not want to reveal her real name, she had used my name instead, all this time. She chickened out at the last minute and persuaded me to come here instead, to check the Randy person out. So you see, our stories are in fact very similar."

By the end of Torrie's narrative, John too was smiling broadly, his full dimples showing. "Wow that was definitely unexpected, I don't know what to feel myself, at least your real name is Torrie Wilson, unlike mine. Now I feel stupid."

"Hey, don't think like that, we should be angry at our best friends instead of feeling sorry for ourselves, the way both of them acted, I think they really do belong with each other, huh?"

They both started laughing again at that, slowly their laughter died down and then there was complete silence.

"Well, this is awkward!" John suddenly said.

"Why" Torrie asked intrigued, she did not really feel awkward about the situation, may be because she was very much enjoying her handsome companion's company.

"No we mean, we came here with different identities, acted as someone else, as people who know a lot about each other, but now since that has been dealt with, we are back to being total strangers where we don't really know anything about each other. I don't even know what we are doing here right now."

"Hmm, well if you look at it that way, I guess you are right, so yeah, this is awkward." The blonde beauty had to agree with John.

John stared at her face for a full minute before saying again, "But this can all change, you know, how about we meet again and get to know each other? I really want to know more about you."

Torrie smiled a genuine smile, she was very happy that John topped that question, or else may be she herself would have asked for a next meeting, "Why John, are you asking me out on a date?"

John cracked a lopsided grin, "May be...okay I am asking you out on a date, miss Wilson, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Torrie smiled brightly, "Why of course Mr Cena, I would like to go on a date with you."

And this is how fate played with John Cena and Torrie Wilson. Sure they would think about the meeting of Randy and Stacy later, but right now what mattered was just them. They both thought they would regret their decision of agreeing with their best friends but that one decision ended up changing their lives forever.

The End

A/N2- So this is it, my first and probably my last Jorrie story. What do you think about it? A little rushed but I hope I was able to get the plot across. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee.


End file.
